Instants de vie
by EloOdie
Summary: Résumé du dernier One-Shot : "Toi, moi et Vegas ? " Deeks veut passer du temps avec Kensi, à Vegas ou n'importe où. Entre ses constatations et les paroles de Callen et Sam tout va changer.
1. Méditer

Sam était installé sur le canapé du hangar à bateau. L'enquête était stressante, alors il attendait le retour de ses coéquipiers en méditant. Si Callen était là, il lui aurait dit à quel point il trouvait ça idiot c'est pourquoi il profitait de l'absence de son coéquipier.

L'homme avait le visage paisible jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que des éclats de voix le trouble.

-Non je ne la draguais pas. Protesta Deeks en soupirant.

Ce dernier entra dans la pièce, un morceau de papier dans la main. Il semblait y avoir écrit un numéro dessus.

-Mais si ! Assura Kensi.

Sam rouvrit les yeux, exaspéré, personne semblait se soucier de lui et de sa méditation raté.

-On parler de nos chiens. Se défendit le blond en s'asseyant sur la table.

-Moi de là où j'étais on aurait dit de la drague, après je dis ça, je dis rien. Déclara Callen d'un ton froid.

Si en plus son coéquipier s'y mettait, Sam en était sûr il allait dégainé son arme. Mais malgré tout il referma ses yeux et se concentra sur autre chose.

-Vous en faites tout un fromage ! Vous ne serez pas jaloux ?

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Sam, Kensi était bien capable d'être jalouse, mais Callen ? Il espérait que Deeks n'insinuait pas que G était tomber amoureux de son regard bleu et ses cheveux blond. Pathétique.

-Tu prétends que j'aurais préférais être en train de draguer une fille à la place de me faire tirer dessus ? Je crois que oui ! Assura Callen.

Ah, Sam comprenait mieux que Callen se mette dans la dispute. Évidement en temps normal, il ne fait que quelque petites réflexions, mais là il s'était fait tirer dessus. Deux contre un, la dispute était quand même déséquilibre.

-J'avais pas vu que vous vous faisiez tirer dessus ! Assura Deeks.

-Menteur ! Dirent en chœur Callen et Kensi.

Sam paraissait étonné, depuis quand Kensi et Callen était coordonné ? Après tout c'était plus Deeks et Kensi qui était synchro.

-La question n'est pas là Callen, je me disputais pas avec toi mais avec_ elle_.

Fallait pas dire ça... Pauvre Deeks Pensa Sam, et son sourire amusé devint sadique. C'est sûr cette fois Deeks allait le payer.

-Écoute moi mon pote : Je m'appelle Kensi Blye, pas _ELLE _! Enfonce toi bien ça dans le crâne et en réalité tu n'es pas venu nous sauver car tu savais que si ta pimbêche voyait Callen, elle le préférerait à un pauvre traitre comme toi.

Même si Sam savait que Kensi se serait énervé, là elle y était aller fort.

-Super, si tu trouve Callen mieux que moi : T'as qu'a le prendre en coéquipier. Fais attention Callen elle mort.

-Je préfère affronter Kensi que les balles qu'on a faillit se prendre sans que tu lève le petit doigt ! Et puis serait-ce de la jalousie ?

Bien sûr que c'est de la jalousie pensa de suite l'agent Hanna, mais il n'en dit rien.

-Jaloux moi ? De votre complicité de deux collègues qui se connaissent depuis longtemps ? Non du tout, moi j'ai Monty.

Non ? Monty ? Il avait pas trouver mieux, c'était pas possible. Décevant, très décevant... Il pensait que tout de même le blond aurait put faire mieux.

-Monty ? Monty ? Non, c'est vrai, lui t'essayerais de lui sauver la vie, mais nous ? Pourquoi faire ? On est des agents entrainé après tout. Assura Callen.

Non Callen s'enfonçait là ? C'est vrai il aurait put se défendre étant un agent entrainé... A moins qu'il prévoyait la réponse de Deeks... Ce qui tendrait une perche à Kensi.

-Effectivement, vous êtes des agents entrainés ! Confirma Deeks.

-Alors sous prétexte qu'on ai des agents entrainés, pas de soucis : On peut combattre Huit homme armé ? C'est ça ? Tu nous as pris pour des super héros.

Impressionnant, Callen avait vraiment prévu la réponse de Deeks pour que Kensi puisse gagner des points. Cette dispute était une vrai guerre.

-Je sais pas, t'as eu de la chance d'avoir un père qui t'as appris plein de trucs ! Pourquoi pas à combattre huit hommes armé à la fois ?

Sam grimaça, le père de Kensi, sujet semblait à ne pas toucher... Deeks allait coulait ou Kensi allait se renfermer.

-T'es sérieux ? T'as que ça à dire ? Toi au moins ton père est pas mort, et même comme ça il a pas eu le temps de t'apprendre la loyauté.

Sam ouvrit un œil et vit Callen reculait d'un pas ou deux avant de s'assoir sur une chaise. Il avait abandonné et il s'en voulait ça se voyait sur son visage si il n'avait pas tendu la perche à Kensi, Deeks n'aurait jamais abordé le sujet de son père. Mais maintenant les deux monstres lancé, autant les laisser aller jusqu'au bout, des fois les coéquipiers avait besoin de ce genre de dispute pour se rapprocher.

-Alors de Un mademoiselle Blye, mon père m'a jamais vraiment offert ne serait ce que l'amour d'un père qui pas censé venir en option, alors la loyauté on repassera... Tous ceux que je sais, c'est pas à lui que je le doit. Et de deux : Oui mon père est mort.

Sam fit un signe négatif de la tête en ouvrant les deux yeux cette fois, impossible, pas croyable : Leur dispute était aller trop loin cette fois. D'ailleurs ni Kensi ni Deeks ne semblait s'en rendre compte et l'agent Blye allait répliquait quand Sam décida qu'il fallait intervenir.

-Ok, que vous vous disputiez... Passe encore j'ai l'habitude ! Que Callen vous encourage _( Callen lança un regard noir à Sam, pourquoi devait-il l'impliqué à ça ?! ) _surprenant mais acceptable ! Il s'est fait tirer dessus et c'est pas le genre de mec suicidaire qui se dit : Géniale, on veut me tuer. Si ça se trouve Deeks à d'ailleurs vraiment pas vu que vous vous faisiez tirer dessus. _( Deeks adressa à Kensi un sourire triomphant )_. Mais Kensi, je suis d'accord : Deeks les parents c'est pas un sujet à aborder ! _( Kensi eut un regard reconnaissant envers Sam ). _Mais bon vous n'avez pas non plus quatre ans, arrêter quand vous voyez qu'il faut arrêter. Vous voulez quand même pas dire des mots que vous pourriez regretté. Gâcher ce qu'il y a entre vous pour une fille qui parlait chien avec Deeks ? Non sérieux.

-Oh oh oh, ce qu'il y a entre eux ? Demanda Callen.

Sam était fière, il avait retrouver son coéquipier qui pendant un moment avait combattu contre Deeks aux côté de Kensi. Mais maintenant c'était Sam qui avait lancer une perche à Callen.

-Bah oui, tu sais... Leur _truc. _Déclara-t-il en mimant des guillemets.

-Truc ? Répéta Callen.

Deeks et Kensi n'en revenaient pas, ils parlaient comme ça d'eux comme si ils n'étaient pas là.

-Bah, euh ils appellent ça comme ça... Moi j'appelle ça de l'amour. Au fait je méditais... Encore une fois.

-Bientôt c'est eux qui vous avoir besoin de méditer sur ce que tu viens de dire. Fit mine de murmurer Callen alors qu'il savait bien que ses deux collègues entendaient tout.

-On est là ! Déclarèrent-ils.

-Attends, Callen, tu est d'accord que la méditation est utile ? Demanda malicieusement Sam.

-Non... J'ai pas dit ça ! Déclara Callen.

-Bien-sûr que si...

-Tu changes mes propos !

Et une dispute commença.

Plus tard, dans la voiture, Callen conduisait, Sam faisait la conversation et Deeks et Kensi ne parlaient pas du tout. Arrivé à l'endroit donné, ils sortirent de la voiture.

-Le père, sa fille et son fils sont là-bas. Déclara Sam.

Il devait les protéger, et lorsque les personnes viendraient pour tuer le marine et ses enfants, l'équipe avait pour mission de les protéger et surtout d'intercepter un des tireurs pour connaître le nom du commanditaire.

Kensi et Deeks étaient toujours plongé dans leur pensée, dans ce qu'avait dit Sam et voir ce père avec ses enfants leur rappelaient leur dispute qui avait dérapé sur leur père.

Une fusillade commença, et les deux agents ne réagirent pas.

-Kensi, Deeks ! Crièrent Sam et Callen.

Callen et Sam poussèrent leur deux collègues derrière un banc pour les protéger, évitant ainsi des balles de peu.

Le soir même, le bilan était plutôt bon. Ils avaient le nom du commanditaire, le père et ses enfants allaient bien, leur rapport était même déjà finit.

-Monsieur Hanna ? Interrogea Heety.

Etrangement, Kensi et Deeks se lancèrent un sourire et déclarèrent qu'ils devaient y aller.

Dans le parking.

-Kensi ? Faudrait qu'on parle. Déclara Deeks.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ce que Sam a dit... Tu sais sur notre truc.

-Oui... Insista Kensi.

-C'est bien de l'amour pas vrai ?

Pour toute réponse Kensi s'approcha de Deeks et l'embrassa passant ses bras autour. Deeks sembla surpris mais répondit vite à son baiser.

Derrière sa voiture Callen envoya un message à Sam :

Opération Densi : Réussi Bravo partenaire.

-Monsieur Hanna, sur le rapport de deux de mes agents, il y a écrit que à cause de vos propos, ils étaient distraits et ils ont failli se faire tirer dessus.

-Hetty, comprenez moi : Je méditais, ils sont arrivés, ils se disputaient, Callen y compris, puis ça a dérapait sur ce que Kensi et Deeks auraient jamais dut dire. Alors j'ai dit ce que je pensais sur ceux que ça feras si il gâchait leur relation. Expliqua Sam.

Soudain, il reçu un message et lit le début :

-Opération Densi...

-Densi ? Interrogea Hetty.

-Un surnom que j'ai trouvé... En méditant.


	2. Bière, Hamburger et Radio

NDA : Hier, je reregardais la saison 3 plus précisément les épisodes 6 et 7 c'est de là que m'est venue l'idée de ce one-shot :) J'éspère qu'il vous plaira, il est tout banal. Le One-Shot d'avant n'as pas eu de note d'auteur car j'étais tout simplement pressé et que je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête:)

Deeks arriva devant sa voiture en compagnie de sa coéquipière.

-Ok, donc je conduis... Dit mine de soupirer Deeks alors que cela dans le fond lui plaisait.

Il s'installa dans la voiture, tant dis que Kensi était rester dehors. Etonné de cela, Deeks ouvrit la fenêtre du côté passager et demanda :

-Tu montes pas ?

-Tu pourrais au moins m'ouvrir la porte, en parfait gentleman. Déclara-t-elle un sourire malicieux pendu à sa lèvre.

Il lui lança un regard sceptique mais elle ne bougea. Contraint, il rouvrit sa portière, fit le tour de la voiture, pris un sourire charmeur et ouvrit la porte à Kensi.

-Merci. Un jour toi aussi tu me remerciera.

Ce dernier fit un signe de négatif de la tête pour exprimer son désaccord. Il dut refaire le tour de la voiture pour se remmettre à sa place avant de répliquer enfin à son amie :

-C'est vrai, je devrais te remercier de me tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que je puisse rentrer chez moi... Si tu ne m'avais pas contraint à payer, conduire, faire ta lessive et t'ouvrir la porte. Et si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'un début.

Elle posa sur lui un regard d'indignation, remit une mèche en place et lui dit :

-Ne sois pas si cruelle que ça voyons, je suis pas si terrible que ce que tu le prétends.

Deeks soupira devant l'attitude que prenait sa coéquipière, mais il préférait ça plutôt que d'attendre seul jusqu'à minuit.

Arrivé devant le fast-food Deeks fut encore obligé d'ouvrir la portière à Kensi, mais cette fois-ci se fut avec un sourire sincère, il avait finit par se prendre au jeu.

-Comme d'habitude ? Demanda Deeks

Kensi fit un signe positif de la tête avant d'aller réserver une table pendant que son coéquipier passer la ccommande/

-Alors, Hawaii ? Demanda-t-il en revenant un plateau à la main.

-Bien. Assura-t-elle.

Elle pris son hamburger et sa bière sans même le regarder. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qui s'était passer là-bas et cette manière de fuir du sujet n'échappa pas à son collègue qui ne s'arrêta pas là.

-T'as fait quoi là-bas ?

-Rien. Mentit-elle sans oser regarder son ami.

Elle détestait lui mentir, mais certaine chose, elle ne pouvait pas le dire.

-Comment c'est possible ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais si seulement elle savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Deeks, elle aurait essayer de changer de technique. En effet, ce dernier était persuader qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un là-bas. En réalité, quand elle était revenue et qu'il était encore couché sur le canapé, il n'y avait même pas penser. Il était sûr de retrouver Kensi comme il l'avait laissé, mais quand Sam avait dit :

-T'as rencontrer quelqu'un ?

Là, son cerveau avait compris quelque chose : il pourrait retrouver Kensi différente, une Kensi amoureuse, une Kensi en couple... Et depuis qu'elle semblait lui cacher quelque chose, ses craintes se confirmaient.

Alors un silence pesant s'installa.

-Ça va pas ? S'inquiéta l'agent Blye ce qui provoqua un sursaut cher son ami.

-Euh... Ouais. Tu m'en veux encore pour ce matin ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, c'est vrai que je t'en est voulut mais bon en même temps t'as dut passer une mauvaise nuit sur le canapé de l'OSP.

Kensi fit un sourire rassurant et à sa grande surprise l'inquiétude ne passa pas au contraire. Il se disait que si elle ne lui en voulait pas c'est que c'était sûr elle lui cachait quelque chose.

-Kensi... T'as croisait qui à Hawaii ?

Le sang de cette dernière ne fit qu'un tour, et si il avait découvert les véritables raisons de son séjours là-bas ?

-Bah, j'ai aidé un policier. Il avait une vidéo sans sons alors j'ai lut sur les lèvres.

-Sympa le policier ?

Kensi était rassuré, Deeks ne semblait pas savoir de quoi elle parlait même si elle se demandait pourquoi il lui posait toutes ces questions.

-Ouais, je lui ai parlé cinq minutes au maximun.

-Et à part ça... T'as rencontrer quelqu'un ?

Enfin, la phrase était sortit et Deeks ne semblait pas fier de lui. Au contraire, il trouva soudain un intérêt à l'observation de son plateau.

-Non...

Cette fois, Deeks sentait que c'était sincère. Kensi avait dit ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Son cœur semblait s'apaisait. Il était heureux, mais en même temps, il en voulait un peu Sam si il n'avait pas parler de ça, il n'aurait jamais eu aussi peur.

Kensi ne se fatigua même pas à demander pourquoi Deeks avait poser cette question, en réalité elle avait pensé à le faire... Mais elle s'était dit que ce n'était sûrement pas le moment, elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur soirée.

Entre éclat de rire, bière et hamburger, le bilan de cet instant entre équipier fut plutôt positif.

-Bon, je te ramène. Avait déclaré Deeks.

-Ok, Répondit Kensi avec un grand sourire.

En rentrant dans la voiture l'agent Blye rajouta :

-On a finalement réussit non ?

-Réussit quoi ? Demanda Deeks.

-Réussit à devenir de vrai coéquipier avec une vrai confiance, comme Sam et Callen même si on fonctionne plutôt à notre manière.

Son partenaire fut surpris de ces propos, c'est vrai que même sans s'en rendre compte ils étaient devenus comme Callen et Sam... Et de son point de vue à lui, ils étaient devenus même plus proche qu'eux, ils avaient leur truc certes, mais le fait que Deeks partait encore en infiltration pour la police les avaient rapprochés. Deeks et Kensi étaient plus uni par la peur qui s'installait quand il partait, cette peur qu'ils partageaient de ne plus se revoir, ils en avaient même déjà parler.

Après mûr réflexion, Deeks renvoya son sourire à Kensi et avoua :

-C'est vrai.

Le soir même Deeks arriva chez lui avec Monty qu'il était passé chercher après son toilettage. Le chien déjà presque endormit manqua de peu la table basse et fonça tête baissé dans un coin de la pièce.

L'horloge affichait minuit dix quand l'agent posa ses clefs sur la table. Il s'affala sur le canapé, fatigué par la nuit atroce qu'il avait passé la veille à l'OPS.

Il se mit soudain à penser à sa coéquipière, à la peur qu'il avait eu à l'idée qu'elle est rencontré quelqu'un... Ses pensées défilèrent longtemps dans sa tête, sans qu'il se rende compte de la soif qu'il avait et quand son cerveau s'en aperçu il eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas but depuis des années, il attrapa la première choses à boire qu'il lui tomba sous la main : Une bière. Il l'a but quasiment d'un trait.

Il alluma sa radio, et écouta les gens qui parlaient de leur problème... Ce dernier savait qu'il en avait, il n'arrivait pas à l'avouer, mais il ressentait quelque chose pour sa coéquipière.

-Monty ? Appela-t-il

Se fût sans réponse, son chien devait déjà dormir.

-Dès que je dois parler, t'es jamais là... Soupira Deeks envers son chien.

Il se contraint alors à appeler la radio, il voulait dire tout ce qu'il ressentait.

-Confession de Nuit. Vous ne direz que la vérité jurez?

-Oui je jure. Assura ce dernier comme toutes les personnes anonyme avant lui.

-Vous appelez pourquoi ?

Il regarda sa bière, il finit une goutte qui y trainait et répondit simplement

-Je crois que je suis amoureux. Dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

Que voulait dire aimer ? Dans le fond, il n'était sûr de rien.

-Vous croyez ? Dit sur un ton sceptique le présentateur de l'émission.

-Je... J'ai appelé car je sais c'est impossible... Je sais qui pourrait jamais rien avoir, en tout cas pas pour l'instant... En fait, je m'en suis rendu compte y'a pas longtemps, je pense que ça dure depuis un moment mais je n'avais pas compris que c'était de l'amour... Du moins je crois...

-Pourquoi vous dites que c'est impossible ?

-On est collègue, et puis je crois bien qu'on pas prêt... On a eu une vie assez compliqué tous les deux.

-Vous travaillez où ?

Un flash-back lui revient d'un coup.

Lui avait environ cinq ans, son père le battez en lui disant :

Martin tu avait juré de bien te porter ! Quand on jure c'est sérieux !

Et l'enfant pleurait sous les coups.

A ce souvenir, il ne voulut pas rompre sa promesse et finit juste par raccroché. Il s'endormit à l'endroit même où il avait appeler la radio, assis dans un coin de son salon. Sa nuit avait était tout simplement agité.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, Callen et Deeks arrivèrent en se disputant car G pensait avoir entendu la « Petite voix trainante » de Deeks à la radio... Ce dernier nia et malgré tout ce que laissa penser Kensi... La veille elle avait écouter l'émission Confession de Nuit.


	3. Derniers mots

**NDA :**** Alors résumé de ce Long One-Shot ( Que je voulais mettre en deux chapitres mais finalement non ) :**

**Toute l'équipe est enfermé, servant d'appât pour attirer Hetty. Il pense tous mourir, alors quels seraient leur derniers mots les uns pour les autres ? **

**Alors comme j'ai souvent pas d'idée ^^ Je propose : Quelqu'un me donne un titre, une situation, une chanson ou un épisode. Et je fais quelque chose en rapport :) ( Si j'ai plusieurs propositions, je ferais dans l'ordre de ceux qui ont mis la review et précisez sur quels personnages vous voulez que se soit centré ^^ ) ( Et je cherche aussi quelqu'un pour corriger mes fautes;) )**

**Bisous Bonne Lecture ! **

Deeks avait la tête posait sur les genoux de Kensi qui avait la sienne posait sur l'épaule de Sam qui avait son dos contre celui de Callen. On aurait dit une grande masse, comme si ils étaient tous collés les un aux autres.

-C'est marrant... Mumura G.

Sam eut un regard surpris que son coéquipier ne put pas avoir vu qu'il lui tournait le dos.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda l'agent Blye dont l'état ne lui permettait plus de juger ce qui était surprenant ou non.

-Voyons, on fait partit de la même équipe, mais on est souvent plus par duo... Tu te souviens Kensi quand on avait fait équipe et tu m'as dit qu'on ne se connaissait pas vraiment ? Dans le fond c'est faux... C'est juste qu'on se rends pas compte parfois qu'on est une grande équipe.

Kensi fit un signe positif de la tête que sentit Sam mais Callen dut le devinait même sans la voir.

-Il est réveillé ? Interrogea Sam sans même prendre en compte la conversation d'avant.

Kensi posa sa main en sang sur le bleu qu'avait son coéquipier au front. A ce contact, il esquissa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, mais ça devint une grimace de douleur.

-Réveillé. Murmura Deeks faiblement.

Comme le lieu était silencieux, le chuchotement de leur collègue leur parvint nettement comme si il avait parlé normalement. Un silence se fit, ils parlaient peu car Deeks s'était plein d'une grave douleur à la tête, ceux qui ne les avaient pas surpris vu le coup qu'il s'était pris.

Sam soupira puis demanda :

-On est là depuis combien de temps ?

G regarda le plafond y cherchant peut-être une réponse,un rayon de soleil qui lui indiquerai l'heure ou dans le meilleur cas une horloge mais il ne vit rien de tout ça.

-Pas d'idée... S'indigna Callen se sentant impuissant.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas sauver son équipe ? C'était son rôle, son devoir... Et il restait là appuyer contre le dos de son équipier. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Les mots ne s'étaient jamais fait autant désiré, il ne s'était jamais autant préoccupé...

-Je... Commença Callen.

-C'est pas ta faute... Chuchota Kensi.

Sam soupira, si maintenant son équipier culpabilisé, c'était sûr... La journée ne pouvait pas être pire, un chef qui se sent coupable et impuissant, leur agent de liaison au bord de l'évanouissement qui pensait que sa tête aller exploser à cause de la douleur et sa coéquipière qui ne sentait quasiment plus son corps... Sam pensa qu'il était le moins à plaindre tout de même quelque égratignure à la tête, aux bras et aux jambes. En faisant ce bilan dans sa tête il se demanda : Comment ? Une équipe entrainée... et pourtant leur état était pitoyable.

-Deeks, j'ai adoré travaillé avec toi... Murmura Sam.

Il faisait référence à la fois où Hunter avait changer les duos... Deeks n'apprécia pas du tout ce que venait dire Sam :

-Dis pas ça comme si on allait mourir ! S'énerva-t-il même si ça ressemblait plus à un chuchotement.

Tant dis que le silence retombait, Callen se traina tant bien que mal pour se retrouver face à ses agents. Il s'appuya contre une caisse en bois. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué que leur chef était face à eux à présent.

-Comment on est arrivé là... Une équipe entrainé ? Articula G.

Il exprimait ce que pensait tout haut les agents Hanna et Blye.

-Sauf moi. Répondit machinalement Marty en levant un peu sa main comme lorsqu'on fait l'appel.

Les trois agents soupirèrent d'exaspération devant ce que venait de dire leur collègue. Mais ils finirent pas ne pas répondre.

-Alors comme ça si on meurt ta un truc à dire à Deeks... Mais pas à moi ton coéquipier ! Se plaignit G.

Sam posa les yeux au sol, que pouvait-il bien dire à son amie ? Il n'en savait rien... Peut-être juste lui dire que leur amitié avait était fantastique ? Ça serait touchant...

-Ben en réalité, je sais pas quoi te dire... Je trouve que malgré les hauts et les bas, on était fait pour travailler ensemble.. Maintenant réponds à une question sincèrement... T'as vraiment garder les couteaux que je t'ai offert.

Callen le regarda étrangement, comment pouvait-il réellement se préoccupait de ça dans une situation pareil ? G répondit alors :

-Ouais, avant je les avais dans mon sac à dos, mais depuis que j'ai ma maison, ils sont dans mon tiroir de la cuisine.

-C'est le seul truc que t'as dans ta cuisine ? Se moqua Kensi.

Callen la regarda, elle avait un faible sourire ironique... Il lui fit un regard amusé et un sourire sympathique. Un jour, il avait découvert qu'il avait une sœur, puis en se demandant ce qu'était réellement une sœur il s'était aperçu que Kensi et lui était comme frère et sœur : Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre, se taquinaient, quand l'un était inquiet l'autre l'était aussi... Il pensa que c'était le moment idéal pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

-Kensi, tu sais quoi... T'as toujours était comme sa sœur. Déclara-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Elle lui sourit, répondit un : Toi aussi, dans un murmure.

-Vous voulez pas non plus signer un testament ? Hetty vas nous sortir de là ! S'emporta Deeks qui voulut montrer sa détermination en brandissant son poing comme un vainqueur. A cause de sa vue trouve, il faillit taper Sam avec son poing.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, mais Kensi défendit son coéquipier.

-Il a pas fait exprès et puis tu dit des trucs sympa à Deeks et Callen... Mais moi ? Demanda-t-elle pour faire oublier à son collègue le coup de poing que Marty lui avait presque donner.

-Je sais pas quoi te dire, je t'admire beaucoup ! Sincèrement, t'es un des meilleurs agents que j'ai connu... Et puis surtout... Ma meilleure amie.

Kensi passa ses bras autour du coup de son ami.

-Merci toi aussi...

Deeks gémit de nouveau de douleur car sa tête se trouvant sur les genoux de Kensi, quand celle-ci avait bouger il avait ressentit une douleur au crâne. Kensi relâcha alors son étreinte avec Sam pour se pencher vers son coéquipier :

-Désolé. Murmura-t-elle.

-Pas grave Kenz...

-Alors toi t'as rien à me dire ? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Si, t'as beau être un garçon manqué... T'es la plus jolie des princesse que j'ai jamais connu et la meilleure coéquipière !

Ces mots lui étaient sortit tout seul et ses yeux brillé en regardant le sourire de son amie.

-T'es le clown le plus adorable que j'ai jamais connu ! Complimenta Kensi avec malice, tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son collègue.

-Ta famille ? Interrogea G envers Sam tant dis que Kensi et Deeks continuait à discuter et rire ensemble.

-Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler... Soupira Sam.

Le silence retomba, le vent fut le seul bruit qu'entendirent les agents... Callen regarda son équipe, il semblait tous dormir. La faim commencer à se faire sentir, personne ne venait et ils étaient seuls dans ce froid.

-Quelle Merde ! Pesta G.

-Je te le fait pas dire... Soupira Deeks.

L'agent du NCIS fut surpris de voir que ce dernier ne dormait. Marty l'avait sûrement compris car il répondit :

-J'arrive pas à dormir...

-T'attends que je te berce ou que je te dise des mots gentils ? Tenta de plaisanter Callen.

L'agent de liaison puisa dans ses dernière forces et se leva... Il voyait bien que le sourire du chef de l'équipe était faux alors il ne releva même pas ce qu'il avait dit.

-Tu sais, je t'ai toujours envier. Enfin tu vois sûrement les choses différemment mais personnellement... J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir de famille qu'avoir eu la mienne.

Callen se souvint un peu de ce que Nate lui avait dit une fois quand il était revenu :

-Tu sais Callen, tu as de la chance, tu cherche ta famille mais il y en a ici qui en ont eu une et ça n'a pas vraiment bien marcher...

-Tu pense à qui ? Demanda G pensa qu'il s'agissait du père de Kensi dont il parlait.

-Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demander si tu pensais que Deeks était là car Hetty voulait en faire un agent du NCIS ? Et bien je crois que c'est bien à cause de ça... Comme pour toi, ne serait-ce que l'enfance qu'il a eu a attirer Hetty... Ce qu'il a supportait, ce qu'il a fait pour se défendre...

Nate savait toujours tout des agents et le dossier de Deeks l'avait fortement étonné. A partir de ce jour, Callen avait compris à peu près ce qui était arrivé à l'agent de liaison.

-Je comprends... Tu sais t'es un agent exceptionnel, je me suis toujours demander pourquoi à la police tu ne t'était pas intégré car en plus d'être un bon flic t'es quelqu'un de super... Un vrai clown comme le dit si bien Kensi, mais ta bonne humeur nous a beaucoup aidé... Après la mort de Dom..

Deeks sourit à son collègue :

-Toi aussi, t'es quelqu'un de génial et Hetty n'aurait pas put nommé mieux comme chef d'équipe... T'es le chef de cette grande famille, parce que crois moi cette famille elle est mieux que toutes les autres !

Callen était tout à fait d'accord, après tout la famille qui formait était une de rares sans disputes grave , une grande confiance et des gens formidable...

-Je peux te parler d'un truc ? Demanda G

-Ok !

-Toi... Et Kensi...

Deeks posa son regard sur sa coéquipière qui paraissait être endormie, il aurait donner sa vie pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper d'ici. Il... _Il l'aimait._ Dire qu'il avait dut attendre qu'il soit tous enfermé pour réussir à s'avouer à lui même que oui il l'aimait et que non ça ne lui passerait pas.

-Oui...

-Si un jour, les deux personnes têtues que vous êtes décidiez de vous avouez vos sentiments... Sam et moi on jure qu'on fera comme si on ne savait pas jusqu'à ce qu'Hetty décidait que il n'y a pas de problème pour que deux agents soit en couple... Ce qui ne saurait tarder car on jure aussi d'accélérer ça.

Deeks n'en revenait, lui avait encore dut mal à se dire que il ne pouvait pas se défiler : qu'il l'aimait et c'était comme ça pas autrement, alors que Sam et Callen semblait avoir déjà trois coups d'avance et avait déjà prévu l'éventualité qu'ils finissent ensemble.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Sam.

-Du testament de Deeks, il a dit qui léguerait Monty à Hetty. Mentit G.

-Mensonge, vous parliez de Kensi. Assura Sam avec un regard malicieux envers l'agent de liaison qui déglutit.

-Vous m'avez appeler ? Murmura la concernée.

Sam et G se regardèrent avec une étincelle de complicité dans les yeux ce qui déplut à Marty.

-Deeks, tu fais quoi assis, ça va pas la tête ? S'inquiéta Kensi.

-Mais ça va.

Callen et Sam quant à eux se levèrent même avec leur courbature pour essayer de voir si dans le grand garage il n'y avait rien n'a manger.

-Non ça va pas... Soupira Kensi.

-T'énerve pas contre moi... Supplia Deeks qui n'avait aucune envie que leur dernière discussion soit une dispute.

Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Kensi fut surprise lorsque ce dernier la prit dans ses bras.

-Ca va mieux ta tête ? Lui demanda l'agent Blye.

-Bien sûr. Je... Voulais te parlais d'un truc lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Sachant que l'heure était aux confidences, elle pensait savoir ce que Marty voulait lui dire mais elle le taquina tout de même :

-Tu m'as mentit sur la véritable identité de Monty ?

-... Comment tu as découvert ? C'est en réalité un ancien agent secret des services français... Je voulais pas te le dire après ce que t'as fait aux derniers français qu'on a croisé...

Kensi eut un sourire franc et sincère envers son collègue, elle avait peur... De le perdre, plus rien n'était sûr, ils avaient l'impression d'être là depuis des années déjà mais en réalité cela devait faire que quelques heures et chaque seconde comptait... Un d'eux craqueraient et si Hetty ne venait jamais ? Sur ces pensées confuse l'agent Blye s'endormit dans les bras de son coéquipier.

Sam et Callen marchait côte à côte et de là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas voir leur deux collègue qui était cachés par la caisse que G avait utiliser pour s'appuyer.

-Dans le fond, je crois que je suis le plus seul de l'équipe.

-G, tu te fous de moi ? C'est pas parce qu'entre eux y'a quelque chose que tu dois oublier que toi aussi t'as un coéquipier.

-Je veux dire niveau sentimental ! Sam, réfléchit bien : Toi tu as ta famille, Kensi et Deeks sont amoureux l'un de l'autre … Soupira Callen.

-Le loup solitaire a des remords ? Taquina Sam.

-Bien trop, alors plaisante pas avec ça ! S'énerva G qui allait vraiment mal.

-Callen, ouvre les yeux, tu es pas seulement notre chef ! On t'admire tous, même Hetty te mange dans la main, parce qu'on tient à toi ! Alors, certes Kensi, Deeks et moi niveau cœur on a plus de chance, mais toi tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de trouver ton âme sœur : ça viendra !

-C'est toi qui a commencé avec tes mots gentils pour Deeks, c'est à cause de toi qu'on ets venu aux confidences... Et maintenant tu veux jouer le gars optimiste ?

-Oui. Assura Sam en retournant vers ses deux autres amis un paquet de biscuit aux framboises à la main.

-Tu lui as dit ? Demanda Callen à Deeks.

La réponse fut un nom de la tête. Kensi ouvrit les yeux à cet instant même mais par chance, elle n'avait rien entendu.

-C'est quoi ?

-Kenz... Je te présente : Les biscuits aux framboises ! Y'en a d'autre paquet là-bas.

-Ils ont fait exprès de nous les laisser ? Demanda Kensi.

-Peut-être, plus de temps on reste en vie, plus Hetty aura le temps d'aller les voir et c'est elle qu'ils veulent.

Tout le monde concorda avec l'hypothèse de Sam et chacun pris un biscuit. Callen se servit en dernier et posa les biscuits sur la caisse derrière lui. A cet instant Sam gémit de douleur.

-Sam ! S'inquiéta Callen.

-Ça va, c'est juste que comme j'ai pas désinfecté mes plaies ça pique un peu.

Callen regarda une fois de plus son équipe, le repose leur avait donner une mine à peu près présentable... Mais malgré tout, ils avaient tous des marques visibles, des grimaces de douleur, il ne passer pas cinq minute sans qu'un d'eux gémisse de douleur pourtant c'est une équipe qui ne se plaignait jamais qu'avait G.

-Bon Deeks, t'avait pas un truc à me dire ? Demanda Kensi étant évidement sûr que son histoire sur Monty n'avait était qu'un moyen de se défiler dire que c'est elle qui avait poser la question de façon ironique ce qui l'avait aider à échapper au sujet.

-Bon bah... Euh, tu jure : Tu me giflera pas ?

Callen et Sam explosèrent de rire de manière très bruyante.

-Alors ? Redemanda Kensi.

-Ok... Bah... Ah, je sais pas je trouve pas les mots.

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa coéquipière, et approcha son visage du sien. Sans prêter attention à leur collègue, Deeks embrassa Kensi qui semblait plus que surprise. Mais ce moment fut tellement doux et bien trop court au goût de Kensi qui fut déçu lorsque Deeks arrêta le baiser.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il.

A cet instant même des bruits de tir se firent entendre, ils se mirent tous face contre terre par réflexe, Deeks protégeant Kensi et Callen essayant avec Sam de comprendre par les bruits de tirs ce qu'ils se passaient.

-Vous croyez qu'ils sont pas contents parce qu'on a manger leur biscuit ? Plaisanta Deeks.

Dans un grand fracas, la porte s'ouvrit. Les agents entrevurent une petite silhouette suivit d'un groupe d'agent fédéraux.

-Hetty ! S'écria toute l'équipe.

-Maman ourse est de retour ! Commenta Callen.

-C'était pas Deeks qui aurait dut sortir ça ? S'interrogea Sam.

-Callen la devancé. Assura Kensi.

-Mais, il n'a pas ma classe en le disant, je suis toujours mieux. Plaisanta Deeks, ils étaient tous enfin sauvé.


	4. Les trois mousquetaires

**NDA : Voilà, tout petit mais bon c'était parce que je tenais à vous souhaiter la bonne année avec un One-Shot parce que vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde et que grâce à vous j'ai repris confiance en moi ! j'ai essayer de pas faire trop de fautes. Je vous souhaite encore une bonne année ! 3 La suite de Retrouvailles et Radar d'Hetty bientôt promis !**

Les trois mousquetaire.

31 janvier 2012.

L'agence est vide. Enfin pas tant que ça. Callen, Sam et Deeks ouvrirent délicatement la porte d'entrée. Et sur la pointe des pieds ils se dirigèrent vers leur bureaux. La lumière de la lune éclairait faiblement la pièce. Pourtant les trois hommes n'allumèrent pas encore la lumière. Ils attendaient « en silence » pour vérifier que personne n'étaient là. Enfin si on peut appelait des fou rires et des hoquets du silence.

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut... Rigola Callen en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche et en s'écroulant à terre.

Les trois hommes avaient décidément trop bu le réveillon. Le motif de cet excès d'alcool ? Callen se sentait un peu seul, Deeks avait eu soudain des nombreux souvenirs de son enfance et Sam avait raté le départ de l'avion qui devait l'emmener lui et sa famille en vacance – il se retrouvait donc seul -.

-On est venu faire quoi déjà... ici ? Murmura Sam avançant vers l'interrupteur en faisant de grand pas de géant.

-Des bêtises ! S'écria enthousiaste Deeks.

-Et un truc bien ! Compléta Callen en titubant vers son siège.

Sam lui lança un regard perplexe. _Un truc bien_ ne semblait pas être au programme. Mais le hoquet de Deeks lui fit oublier ce qu'avait dit Callen. Et oui, une fois l'alcool consommait la capacité à rester concentrer diminue.

-Je croyais que c'était une légende qu'on avoir le hoquet après les... Bouteilles non ? Demanda Deeks en allant s'assoir devant les escaliers.

-Attend je t'amène ta chaise ! Assura Sam au blond.

Il lui emmena bien sa chaise mais il finit par s'assoir dessus et Deeks resta dans les escaliers. Leur état n'était pas très brillant. Mais qu'importait, ils s'amusaient bien.

-Vous savez on a un métier difficile. Déclara Sam – en hochant la tête de façon exagérée - , il faisait allusion à ce qu'il manquait à cause d'une enquête qui avait trop durer : ses vacances.

Callen se leva alors, stylo en mains et triomphant le brandit comme une épée :

-Mais on est des héros ! Cria-t-il.

-Qui vont faire des bêtises ! Assura Marty joyeux.

-Comme des mousquetaires ! Compléta Sam.

-Les mousquetaires ça fait pas des bêtises, et puis on est quatre. Marmonna peu fier Callen que l'alcool empêchait de compter.

Deeks répliqua qu'ils étaient trois mais Sam assura qu'il ne voyait que cinq personne. Trois vrais idiots illuminés.

-Venez on va boire le thé d'Hetty ! Déclara Deeks.

Tous se regardèrent et comme des enfants ils coururent vers le bureau de leur chef. Marty se prit le pied dans la marche et se fracassa par terre. Mais Callen et Sam ne regardèrent même pas derrière eux et ils le laissèrent geindre et se rouler au sol. G ouvrit délicatement le meuble qui contenait les doux breuvage qu'affectionnait tant la petite dame. Sam prit en main les sachets tel un trésor. Les deux amis se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire tant dis que Marty revenait un peu cassé de sa chute.

-J'aime pas le thé en fait... Murmura Deeks.

Avec sa remarque, il attrapa le thé et le jeta à terre puis le piétina. « C'était la boisson préféré de mon père. » Alors les deux autres firent comme lui. Ils accumulèrent toutes les bêtises du déposèrent des altères en cercle et se mirent à danser comme des indiens dedans. Ils brulèrent leur dernier rapport, explorèrent les tiroirs de Kensi avec une lampe torche :

-Le sous-marin descend... Nous allons explorer le fin fond de ce tiroir. Déclara Sam avec un tuba qu'Eric avait laisser devant son ordinateur.

-Glouglou... Je fais les poissons ! Précisa Deeks.

Puis ils dansèrent un slow avec leur armes, se prirent tour à tour pour Hetty.

-Monsieur Callen, je dois vous faire une confidence... Je met des vitamines dans mon thé ! Déclara Marty en lançant un regard à Sam.

-Moi c'est Sam... Soupira Callen.

Les agents aggravèrent leur état en allant touchant à la réserve d'alcool fort d'Hetty. Puis ils finirent devant l'écran géant. Le compte à rebours fut lancé à 23h55.

-Dans 5 minute c'est 2013... Et on est là comme trois merdes. Soupira G.

-Ouais. Pourquoi t'étais au bar toi ? Demanda Sam.

-Joker ! Je m'en souviens plus. Et toi ? Répondit Callen.

-Ma femme... Elle est partie en vacances sans moi... Soupira-t-il.

-Et moi ? Cria Deeks en s'asseyant par terre.

-Bah explique. Pouffa Callen en embrassant une bouteille vide.

-J'ai eu des souvenirs de mon enfance, c'était pas beau. Comme des cauchemars, je revivais les coups de mon père. Le moment où je lui ai tiré dessus...

Sam et Callen furent surpris de cette confession. L'alcool amené souvent les gens à avouer leur plus lourd secret. Le silence s'installa.. 23H57.

-Et Callen faut que tu te trouves une fille ! Ordonna Marty.

-Genre toi t'en a une... Pouffa G.

-Nous mais moi... I'm in love ! Chantonna Deeks sous le regard médusé de ses collègues.

L'alcool semblait lui faire dire tout ce qu'il pensait réellement. Alors Sam et Callen avec le peu de raison qu'ils leur restaient décidèrent d'utiliser la petite faiblesse de leur amis pour s'amuser un peu.

-Et t'aime qui ? Interrogea malicieusement en Sam en volant la bouteilles de G.

-Bah Kensi ! Rigola Callen mais à leur plus grand étonnement Deeks confirma.

00H00. Les voilà en 2013 devant leur grand écran, les confidences en poche et leur idioties derrière eux. Toute l'agence dans état déplorable. Voilà ce que ça fait quand trois agents sont bien tristes au réveillon.

Les trois mousquetaires finirent par se retrouver devant la porte pour partir et contemplèrent fièrement leur « bêtises ». Mais Sam, finit par être apeuré.

-On va devoir payer tous les dégâts !

-Mais non, les lutins vont venir tout arranger... Déclara Deeks.

Il tituba, vacilla en arrière et s'étala contre la porte. Callen qui n'avait pas oublier qu'il voulait faire « un truc bien » décida d'écrire : Bonne année 2013, au sol. Puis, il signa : Les trois mousquetaires déçus. Et enfin chacun partirent.

Sam ouvraient les yeux difficilement, une odeur infecte se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses narines. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une poubelle. Le soleil qui venait de se lever pour la première fois de l'année lui brulait les yeux. Puis il s'aperçut... qu'il était réellement dans une poubelle. Celle qui se trouve à l'entrée de l'agence. Un téléphone sonna, il se releva alors sur ses avant-bras, saisit le portable qui semblait être celui de Deeks.

-Oui Kensi. Articula-t-il difficilement.

-Sortez de la poubelle, Hetty veut vous parler et on a une enquête.

Il raccrocha terrorisé et se retourna. Deeks et Callen s'étaient endormi en se faisant un calin. Cette vision lui provoqua un tel fou rire qu'il faillit s'étouffer.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous debout devant leur chef. Leur état était aussi misérable que la veille.

-C'est pas nous ! Tenta Sam.

-On a visionner les caméras de votre soirée alors ne mentez pas.

-TOUT, vous avez TOUT vu ? S'inquiéta Deeks.

-Tout, vraiment tout. Murmura Kensi à son oreille, elle arborait un sourire à la fois radieux et malicieux.

Il baissa alors la tête un peu gênée.

-Je vais établir la note de tout ce que vous me devez. Bonne année les trois mousquetaire. Déclara Hetty en leur tournant le dos.

Eric siffla à cet instant, alors que Sam et Callen regardaient amusé Deeks qui fuyait le regard de Kensi qui passa devant eux en leur souhaitant une bonne année.

-Alors les mecs, on a fait la fête sans moi hier ? Fit contrarié Eric.

Les trois hommes, penauds ne répondirent même pas et regardèrent le sol durant toute cette première journée de 2013.


	5. Toi, moi et Vegas

**NDA :** Voilà ! Pour me faire pardonner du retard que j'ai accumulé, un OS qui traine en fait déjà dans mon ordi depuis un moment parce que je le trouve trop « guimauve » donc voilà je voulais pas franchement le mettre. Mais pour vous faire patienter un peu. Je vais commencer une 2 eme grande fic ( comme vous savez, j'aime bien en avoir deux en cours ) Bref, bisous Bonne Lecture !

MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI A TOUS !

**Ah ATTENTION LEGER SPOILER ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 4 et que ça ne dérange pas de savoir voilà une petite explication :**

**Astrid, en gros je vais pas tout vous dire, c'est une fille qui a fait remonter des souvenirs à Kensi de quand elle était à la rue après la mort de son père. Voilà. Et c'est vrai que Deeks demande à Kenz' d'aller avec lui à Vegas.**

* * *

« Une promesse ? »... « Toi, moi et Vegas ? ». Voilà les mots de son partenaire qui trottaient dans sa tête. Elle ne comprenait, ou plutôt elle ne le comprenait pas. Il y était allé sans elle une première fois et ça ne l'avait pas gênée. D'après Callen et Sam il y avait même des chances pour qu'il y est amené l'autre fille... Celle dont le nom lui échappait totalement. Elle avait d'ailleurs sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque ses collègues avaient évoqués cette hypothèse Et maintenant, le blondinet était en face d'elle suppliant.

«Viens, tu verras Vegas c'est le paradis. Bar, casino... ». Elle le fit taire, la brunette ne voulait pas l'entendre parlait des danseuses et de ces filles magnifiques qu'il avait put y croiser.

« T'avais promis Kenz'! » Rappela-t-il sur un ton agaçant que seul lui savait faire..

« T'es lourd ! »

Elle s'empara de son sac et tourna les talons. Dans un premier temps, il la regarda partir. Elle avait une démarche assuré. Puis soudain une constatation qu'il avait déjà fait quelque mois auparavant lui revint en mémoire : Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire, il avait toujours lutter pour ce qu'il voulait et pourtant dès qu'il s'agissait de Kensi il finissait toujours pas lui obéir. Si elle voulait conduire, il cédait, si elle voulait lui volait sa barre chocolaté, il cédait... C'est à cause de ça qu'il avait dit ne plus vouloir faire équipe avec une fille. Mais aujourd'hui il était déterminé ! Il voulait passé un peu de temps avec elle.

« Kenz'! », cria-t-il.

L'agent du NCIS se retourna presque inquiète. Deeks avait déjà sa veste en main et s'approchait de sa coéquipière.

« Une promesse, c'est une promesse ! » Gronda-t-il.

La jeune femme parut perplexe, posa ses mains sur ces hanches et lâcha, pleine de défi :

« Je t'ai rien promis si je me souviens bien ! »

« Tu te souviens pas parce que ça fait deux semaines, mais t'inquiète pas, moi j'ai pas oublié. » Fit remarquer le blond.

« Tu vas pas non plus me forcer ? » S'indigna Kensi.

Il réfléchit deux secondes, c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas la kidnapper pour l'emmener à Las Vegas. Tant pis pour les casinos alors.

« On avait dit : Toi, moi et Vegas non ? » Demanda Deeks. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête ne sachant pas bien où voulait en venir son partenaire.

« Alors... On a qu'à faire juste : Toi, moi et tant pis pour Vegas. » Supplia-t-il en posant son regard bleu rempli de tendresse sur sa coéquipière. Quand même, il avait le droit de vouloir passer un peu de temps avec elle, surtout après l'histoire d'Astrid. Ses yeux la faisait fondre, elle craqua :

« Ok, mais tu tapes mes rapports pendant deux semaines! » Ordonna-t-elle, dans sa voix percé une telle autorité qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Il céderait cette fois encore, mais bon pour une bonne cause.

« Pas de problème ! », déclara-t-il inutilement vu qu'elle n'aurait même pas marchandé la peine imposé à son ami.

Les deux collègues se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Deeks, ils s'étaient mis d'accord : Ils iraient dans un bar discuter. En chemin, le lieutenant avait pour ferme intention de recueillir des confidences de la part de sa partenaire. Il s'inquiétait, il avait peur que l'histoire d'Astrid lui est fait remonter trop de souvenir douloureux.

« Comment t'assu qu'Astrid avait peur ? » Interrogea-t-il.

Kensi s'était attendue à cette question, depuis un moment mais elle espérait avoir encore quelques semaines pour inventer une excuses idiote.

« Comme ça, c'était évident. »

Elle haussa les épaules pour appuyer son mensonge. Malheureusement pour elle, il connaissait déjà la vérité. Mais même en regardant la route, juste en écoutant sa voix : il aurait repérer le mensonge.

« Je te connais Kenz' » Rappela-t-il en lui lançant un de ces regards suppliant.

Il le sentait, elle avait besoin de parler. Mais, il n'insista pas plus, pas ce soir. Ils en parleraient une autre fois, parce qu'il y en aura d'autres des soirées. Il y en a toujours eut, après les enquêtes difficiles, après les journées où leur sentiment remonter à la surface, il y avait toujours : Une soirée, eux deux, avec une bière, un hamburger et des fous rires. Chez lui ou chez elle, il y en avait des souvenirs des deux coéquipiers essayant de se remonter le moral.

Les agents se retrouvèrent dans le bar après cinq minutes. Ils étaient au comptoir, lui avec une bière, elle avec un verre de vodka. Le temps se figeait. Malgré sa réticence, Kensi profitait de chaque instant avec le blond. Encore ce soir, elle savourait ce moment, dévorant des yeux le magnifique sourire en face d'elle. Mais, toujours avec discrétion.

« Bon, ça n'a rien avoir avec Vegas... Il manque les tables de pokers, l'ambiance et... les filles » plaisanta-t-il.

Comme à son habitude, le coup de poing de Kensi s'abattit sur le bras de Deeks. Les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirèrent en un sourire charmeur et il rajouta :

« Mais bon, j'ai quand même la plus belle des filles de Californie à mes côtés. »

Elle fit mine d'être indignée et sur un ton faussement hautain déclara :

« T'aurais au moins put dire des États-Unis non ? »

Le blondinet ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle l'avait scotché, il savait qu'elle plaisantait mais d'un être coté il s'en voulait parce que pour lui elle était la plus belle du monde, alors pourquoi avait-il dit de Californie ? Pour cacher ses... Sentiments ? Quelle connerie l'amour ! Ça vous fait dire tout ce que vous ne pensez pas juste pour se cacher !

« Je plaisantais hein ! » Ajouta-t-elle inquiète devant l'air de son collègue.

« Mais non, t'as raison en plus ! » Assura-t-il en avalant ce qui restait de sa bière et en regardant dans le vide.

Quelques dizaine de minutes plus tard, il l'a raccompagna jusque chez elle.

« A demain Kenz' !»

« Oublie pas, demain tu fais mon rapport ! » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Le lendemain, lorsque Callen et Sam arrivèrent ils virent Deeks apparemment très occupé sur son ordinateur.

« Tu fais quoi ? » Demanda Callen.

« Je dois aussi faire le rapport de Kensi... » Murmura-t-il, exténué il posa sa tête blonde sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

«On ne savait pas que Kensi avait une telle emprise sur toi » Rigola Sam en posant son sac et s'asseyant.

Les yeux de Deeks qui étaient clos, s'ouvrirent et il se mit à écouter ses collègues sans bouger.

« C'est vrai, disons que si elle veut conduire tu te fais toujours avoir et c'est elle qui conduit. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ruse toujours pour arriver à ses fins. La seule décision que vous avait pris en commun c'est de ne pas parler de votre « truc ». » Constata Sam, avec un sourire complice envers Callen.

Ces deux-là ne disait pas tout ça au hasard, ils savaient quel effet ils voulaient avoir sur lui.

« C'est ça l'amour... Mais il serait temps que tu ne cèdes plus Deeks. » Conseilla Callen.

Comme si il avait reçut un électrochoc : Le blond prit son sac, partit vers la porte rapidement et s'engouffra dans sa voiture trente secondes plus tard.

Il était devant la maison de Kensi, cette fois plein de détermination. C'était Callen qui avait raison, c'était de l'amour. Tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, pour être à ses côtés, pour la faire rire, pour sécher ses larmes. Durant toutes ces soirées, lorsqu'il l'a consolé et qu'il se sentait utile pour elle... c'était de l'amour. Il toqua avec assurance mais ses yeux trahissaient une légère angoisse. La porte s'ouvrit, Kensi fut étonnée de le voir. Elle était un peu en retard mais pas de quoi inquiétait son coéquipier au point qu'il vienne jusqu'à chez elle.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il resta figé. Puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et débita d'un seul coup :

« Voilà, j'en marre de cédait et de me voiler la face. Marre, je veux prendre les choses en main, il faut qu'on arrête de fuir ! »

«Euh, Deeks t'es sur que... » Kensi ne finit pas sa phrase.

Il entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de sa coéquipière, posa sa main sur le bas de son dos pour attirer la jeune femme vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres celle de Kensi. Elle fut surprises mais répondit à son baiser et passa sa main libre derrière la nuque de Deeks tout en resserrant l'étreinte de leur doigt. Le blondinet rompu l'instant magique. Kensi pouvait voir dans ses yeux bleus comme une étincelle de bonheur.

« Je t'aime Kenz' ».

Pour toute réponse, elle se blottit contre lui. Finalement, Deeks avait eut raison d'insister pour aller à Vegas : C'est de là que tout est partie non ?

* * *

Voilà ^^ désolé pour l'excès de "Guimauve" mais bon vaut mieux un petit OS pour patienter même guimauveuh que rien non ? Merci aux lecteurs, merci à vous tous ! Vous égayez mes journées *.* A bientot avec "Le radar d'Hetty' ou une new fic ! :)


End file.
